Soul Eater: The Next Generation
by aestheticdale
Summary: 20 Years Later After the fight against Asura, the Leveled One Meisters became parents and now have children of their own. Now the kids go through many adventures...would they fall in love or would something go wrong?


**_"A Sound Mind and A Sound Body~"_**

Crimson's Point of View:

I looked outside my window, it was chilly but nice outside. Today is my first day back to school, DWMA. My parents went there so now it's my turn, I'm going to become the strongest meister! Unless I get choosen to become a weapon...

Then that would be a nightmare...

Mallory's Point of View:

Today is my first day as a meister! My father is a weapon and my mother is a meister, I really look up to both of my parents! But I want to be just like my mum being strong-willed and fights for her family.

Hopefully I get my twin brother as my partner, especially since he knows how to use be a weapon.

Stone's Point of View:

Im really not looking forward to going to this school. All I wanted to do was sleep but my mother decided that me and Mallory should go to school and learn how to meister or something like that.

Of Course miss perfect over there wants to go over there but me, NO!

I just hope I could meet some cool people and not be partners with my sister...you know how embarrassing that would be.

Alistair's Point of View:

Weirdly enough, I'm determined to become a meister...I mean my mum and dad are both meisters. So that's all...

Celestia's Point of View:

I don't know how to feel about school today...my twin brother is excited for it... I'm scared, I don't like people...or just anything.

Patrick is already downstairs calling my name but I'm just too tired.

Violet's Point of View:

I came back from New York, And now I have to go to DWMA to learn how to become a meister... my parents preferred me to become a meister since my father was one and I have to keep his legacy running, or that's how my mother explained it to me.

I have finger guns but...I prefer to become a meister anyways.

I hope I could find a symmetrical partner who could work well with me.

All The Kids: I'M READY TO START SCHOOL!

Mallory's Point of View:

I walked towards my dorm room and opened it quickly.

"Ow" a feminine voice said "What was that for?!?"

"Sorry!" I shouted as I dropped my stuff and grabbed her

"It's fine" The dark brown hair teen said

"Oh...okay" I said touching her head "What's your name?"

"I'm Violet" The girl said "Violet Thompson"

"Your Patti's daughter?" I asked

My brother then ran in, out of breath.

"The hot Thompson cousin are coming!" He yelled "And one of them is your roommate!"

I pointed at the girl behind me and she punched him in the face.

"Ow!"

"Dude!" Crimson yelled (yes they already met) "Stone! Stone! The Thompson cou-"

Stone started to wave his hand to stop Crimson from talking and then pointing at Violet.

"Oh" Crimson said "Hi"

"Hi" Violet said pulling down her balled up fists.

"So back to the question" I said "Are you Patti's daughter?"

"No... actually, I'm her niece" Violet said

"So you Elizabeth's daughter?"

"Yep" Violet said holding her large black hat

"Who is your dad?" Crimson asked "I mean he can't be as cool as my dad! Black Star!"

"Well..." Violet said taking off her hat "He is not as cool as your dad but he is stronger than him"

"Wait..." Crimson said

"Your father is...DEATH THE KID!"

"Yep" Violet said with a smile "And granddaughter to Lord Death well...now my father is Lord Death"

"Wow" Stone said putting his arm on my shoulder "So Death the Kid himself married one of his partner"

"Man...so Celestia is also a Thompson" Crimson said "Wait so which one is the creepier one?"

Violet then got angry and punched Crimson in his whack.

"Ow!"

Then Celestia came up and kicked Crimson in the ribs.

"Hey!"

"You deserved it" I said looking at him

"Hey! Violet" The pink haired girl said "How are you?"

"I'm good" Violet said to her cousin "Are you still scared of school?"

"Yeah" Celestia said "Oh...hi"

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Sup"

"See we're nice" I said "We won't bite"

Violet laughed, we all laughed as well

"Guys!" Alistair yelled "Professor Stein is now assigning partners!"

"Oh crap!"

"Hello students" Stein said "Today we are going to decide your which person is permanently going to be your weapon nor meister"

All the students nodded

"First up" Stein said slowly looking at his clipboard "Crimson Star and Mallory Evans!"

I looked at Crimson, he smiled and threw up a thumbs up.

I smiled then looked at my brother, he seems happy.

"Let's go!" Marie said happily pushing us

Her son side-eye her, then rolled it. Looks like someone doesn't have any manners.

"Let's go, Crimson"

"Yeah!"

Stein got into the middle and said "Crimson turn into a weapon, and you Mallory you're going to be the meister"

"Yes!" I said fist bumping the air

"Aw man" Crimson said turning into a samurai sword.

I automatically grabbed him and started hitting the dummies, Marie seemed very proud and started to smile.

Stein on the other hand started to look at Marie along with the son they both share.

We finished along with the other students now we have to see which person is going be partnered up with.

Violet ran to the paper stamped onto the wall and she laughed but then realized who it was and then looked at me and said

"I'm stuck with ya brother" Violet said in her New York voice.

"Oh"

Then I looked at the wall, I smiled seeing:

**_Mallory Evans - Meister_**Then I looked at Crimson who was mad but he looked at me and smiled.

I smiled but then Marie came and held us both

"You know you two could switch turns sometime" Marie said then winked "It may make you two powerful?"

Then we both looked at each other and said "Cool!"

We ran to our room excitedly, Violet and Stone are already training. I questioned them why and Violet and she said

"We have a mission tommorow"

"Already!"

"Yep" Stone said "I want one of the most hardest missions"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself" Violet said

"Yeah"

"I hope me and Crimson could get one two"

"By the way" Stone said "Mum send us a letter"

"Already" I said

"Yep"

"My mum send me a photo of her and my dad" Violet said with a smile

Me and Stone looked at them, they look very happy together

"Your dad is still short" Stone said, I elbowed him

"It's fine" Violet said as she smiled

~~~

**Author's Note: I hoped you enjoy it!**


End file.
